The Creature From my nightmares
I was playing this game of majoras mask I got from an old guy. NO THIS IS NOT LIKE THAT OTHER BULLCRAP ON THE INTERNET!!! So I was playing the game in my room and just as I reset time I looked in the hallway and out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw a shadow running. Then I checked the hallway and nothing was their besides a crap ton of scratches. "The hell?" A second later I heard quiet giggles. I ran to my computer and looked up those things. Quick shadows, scratches and quiet shadows. There was nothing on the screen besides the Link statue from Majora's mask. It was staring into my eyes with it's own. I stayed for a few minutes the left and got coffee. When I came back nothing was there except words in the search box "You shouldn't have done that." I was so creeped out at that point. I called my friend John to see if he wanted to "hang out". It was silent for a second. Then in the phone I heard a deep voice saying. "You have suffered a terrible fate haven't you"? I called my girlfriend and asked her if she wanted to "sleep over". She said yes and in about 10 minutes she was here. Then we went to sleep. I had a strange dream. There was a horrifying image of that Link statue again. I woke up in the morning made coffee and continued my game of majora's mask, feeling like I forgot something. Then like a freight train it hit me! She was gone. I ran around my house looking for her. My compter was on even though "I" never turned it on. The picture was back. Except this time it was different. A bloody girl was laying on its pedestal. Then I noticed, it was her... my girlfriend was dead, ON A FREAKING COMPUTER PICTURE!!! I turned around screaming bloody hell. Then I heard something behind me. Something was materializing out of my computer. It was a note. I opened it and it said "I'm not some weird Link thing. I'm Ben, and I will make sure your life is nothing but hell. -Ben Drowned P.S. look it up." Ben ... drowned? So I looked it up and found out it was a Majora's mask creepypasta. It was about a haunted copy of Majora's mask. Then I went back to the picture and saw not just my girlfriend but John ... dead. So I ran from my computer room to get my phone. Then standing before me was Ben. He just said "Die". Then he walked of the pedestal gaining control of all his limbs. Then before I knew it he took out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. With the rest of my energy I jumped out the window and ran. I'm still running to this day. So know if you ever feel scared of statues run. Especially if its Ben or a freaking weeping angle. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Ben Category:English Class Failure Category:Cliche Madness